


Breathless

by firesonic152



Series: One-Word Prompts [5]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, chosokabe being an ass, mori also being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mori would rather be anywhere but here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt breathless.
> 
> Technically supposed to only be Mori but I had to cheat.

_If the sun was to engulf me in its flames this very instant,_ Mori mused, _the heat would be a relief compared to this hell._

Indeed, the sweat running down his limbs and squirming under his hair line licked at every pore of his skin like tongues of fire, scorching him raw. His clothes clung to him like chains, binding, mercilessly restricting every pitiful attempt at movement.

But most of all, the name _Chosokabe_ flowed through his throat as easily as vomit; he could already feel the bile rising in his chest, bubbling up with malicious thoughts of the vile man.

This was all his fault. Mori had just been minding his own business in the hallway when that idiot had to go and knock into him - how could he expect to get through life without ever looking where he was going? Anyway, Mori had accidentally allowed the paper clutched tightly between his fingers to slip to the floor. He had been too infuriated to grab the paper before it was in the stupid ogre’s hands.

The vivid memory of that twisted grin made Mori sick to his stomach.

_"An F on a math test?"_

The grotesque smile had only grown. Mori was still bitter that he was not tall enough to recapture the offending evidence of his mortality from the anthropomorphic demon’s raised arm. _"Tell ya what, nobody has to know about this if you just…"_

Run in the school marathon. _Really._

Mori somehow managed to make it to the finish line by imagining what it would be like to crush every bone in Chosokabe’s body.


End file.
